1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle ceiling structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The amount of the cabin space in a compact car is limited by the external size of the car, so it is desirable to make the cabin space feel not so closed in. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-014264 (JP 2013-014264 A), for example, describes technology that makes the cabin space feel more spacious in perspective from the inside toward the outside in the vehicle width direction, by changing the dimensions in the vehicle width direction and the vertical direction of a design surface of an instrument panel, and changing the size of the grains (i.e., embossing) formed on the design surface.